1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even when the power supply to the device is turned off. Recently, improvement of the degree of integration of a two-dimensional (2D) memory device, in which memory cells are formed in a single layer on a silicon substrate, has reached a limit so that a three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory device, in which a plurality of memory cells are vertically stacked on a substrate, has been suggested.
The 3D non-volatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes, which are alternately stacked, channel layers passing through the interlayer insulating layers and the gate electrodes, and memory cells stacked along the channel layers. Various structures and manufacturing methods have been developed in order to improve an operation reliability of the non-volatile memory device having a 3D structure. However, further improvements are needed.